


Home

by Swoon21



Series: The Tiger and The Rabbit [7]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: This is a short story that takes place at the end of Part 4, when Shou goes to Hokkaido for a family reunion.





	

It was good to be home. Well, technically Shou’s parents moved to Tokyo when he was 1 and he didn’t remember anything before that but he sometimes visited his grandparents during school holidays and such. Besides he has always been attracted to cold places, thought there was some special charm to them. Maybe it ran in his blood. Either way, he was glad to be here. For a few days he could forget about being a singer and performer and became a brother, a son, a grandson.

The breakfast was delightful. Home-made food and light conversation put him in a good mood. Now everyone left the kitchen apart from his younger sister who was asked to clean up and wash the dishes. They were never really close because of age difference and though she also lived in Tokyo they hardly saw each other.

“Can I help?”

“It’s ok.”

“Let me. Please.” The tone of his voice let her know that there was more to it than sharing the chores.

“Fine.”

“So how are you anyway?” cautiously Shou tried to strike a conversation.

“I’m fine. I don't have to tell, really. I bet you have though.” She glanced at him sideways.

“Huh?” Shou blinked in confusion.

“You look different,” she explained. Then added: “Happier. Did something happen?”

“Well…”

“Are you seeing someone?"

Shou really didn’t expect the question so he had no idea what to say. He really hated to lie to his sister but it’s not like he could just tell her the truth. 

She seemed quite amused by his confusion.

“You must really like him.” 

Shou’s mouth fell open and for a few seconds he was gaping like a fish.

“How did you…?”

“Oh, come on. How stupid do you think I am?” she looked mildly offended.

“I just…” Shou was at a loss.

“I knew since forever.”

Shou was quite surprised yet somewhat relieved at the same time.

“When did you get so smart?”

“When you weren’t looking.” She didn’t mean it to sound reproaching but she realized she shouldn’t have said it by the look on her brother’s face. He looked like he'd just been slapped.

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve never been a good brother to you.” He hung his head in guilt. 

For a few seconds a heavy silence fell upon them. Then she began to speak.

“Somehow the girls at school found out that I was your sister. Before they wouldn’t even talk to me but after that they kept trying to befriend me to get free tickets and stuff. I hated it. And the boys... they would tease me that my brother wore make-up and I probably didn’t even know how to use it.” 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No. It wasn’t your fault.”

She wasn’t looking at him facing the window.

“I used to be mad at you. I thought you didn’t want to hang out with me because I was young and uncool. But now I understand. I've been so selfish. I know you worked hard to pay for my college. Mum didn’t tell me but I know it was you. I’m sorry I was such a brat to you sometimes.”

“No, it’s not like that…”

“But I was! You’ve always been nice to me but… You were so good at doing your hair and dressing up that… father would joke that you stole my sense of style.”

She was laughing as she said it but her eyes were glistening with tears threatening to spill.

“I’m really bad at this. I don’t understand women at all. I’m sorry.”

“What are you saying sorry for, silly? You never did anything wrong. Ah, as expected I can't really be mad at you.”

She finally turned around and before he knew it she was hugging him with all her might, arms around his neck. It must have been the first time. He put his arms around her back holding her gently and whispered:

“I’m really proud of you. Always was.”

They stood like this for a few more minutes without saying anything. Then Shou wasn’t Shou any more, just a caring brother with his little sister. It was good to be home.


End file.
